User blog:Starrygrays/Sora Miyuzaki
Name: Sora Miyuzaki Nicknames: Sor (All) Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5'5 Weight: 102 lbs Facial: None Feather Color: White feathers with brown at the tips. She has white wings on her back with brown tips (they are retractable, and can disappear), she has feathers on the top of her back, shoulders, and some reaching her neck a bit, and she has feathers on her chest, on the front of her shoulders, and a bit on her neck. Skin Color: Fair/ A bit pale. Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: From her mutation, her hair turned white on the top and then has some ombre light brown from the middle then ombre dark brown at the end. (If you search up Blonde Reverse Ombre on the web, you get a better idea on how it looks) Hair Style: Her hair is worn in two french braids. Species: Minor- Mutant snowy owl. She gained some wings which disappear, and feathers which she covers up. Her eyes turned into the color yellow, and now they can enlarge to help her see better in the dark. Her hearing has also been increased. When she gets scared or when she is in battle, her wings will appear, and she does have the ability to fly. Outfit: Black hoodie with white strings(she always wears the hood up unless she is fighting or in the turtles lair), jeans, black vans with white laces, and a golden necklace that opens to reveal a mini clock. Personality: Sora is a big talker. She will be the one to talk constantly in conversations, and at a fast speed for that matter. Sora can also be confused easily at times, and will forget what she was talking about or what she was doing. Sora is a nice person, but she can sometimes be too cocky or obnoxious. Despite that, you can see her being loyal and caring to her friends and family. She also isn't afraid to state her opinion or fight back to people. Sora will take risks with things, and try to enjoy life the best as possible despite her condition of being a minor mutant. Likes: Heights, flying, night, singing, winter, snow, standing up for herself and others, Kabuki dance, and owls. Dislikes: People being mean to her friends or family, needles, the color purple, onions, summer, and swimming. Phobia: Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects. Talents: Flies really high and fast, can see far and well in daylight or dark, good hearing, good at confusing people or beind a distraction, stealthy, agile, provocative talker, and good at illusions. Crush: None. 'Trivia' *Sora is from Japan. *Sora's name means "sky". *Her Kabuki dance is a classical Japanese dance-drama, which she started learning at the age of 3. *Sora came to America when she was 12 years old. *She became a minor-mutant snowy owl from a snowy owl that escaped a zoo. *Sora is the younger sister of Rain (one of my other OC's). Category:Blog posts Category:Missette's OC Category:Female Category:Aichmophobia Category:Minor Mutant Category:Japanese Category:Turtles Side Category:Younger Sister Category:Teenager